Such devices are known and are for example used to assist a driver to park its car by informing said driver of the vicinity of obstacles surrounding the vehicle. Generally, such a detection device informs the driver of the presence of obstacles around the vehicle during driving.
Such devices generally use pairs of sensor pads able to transmit and to receive an electric field. The coupling capacitance between the sensor pads of a pair of sensor pads is measured and the variation of said coupling capacitance indicates the presence of an object in the detection area.